Meet the sister
by Grim Angel Reaper
Summary: Haruhi's sister Ivy returns from America. Ivy attends Ouran and ends up catching the eyes of a certain set of twins, and they catch hers... OC X HITACHIIN BROTHERS... Rated T for Laungage Sorry I am not good at summaries...PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**So I got inspired to make a host club fan fiction...I am a little worried but here I go...I hope you like it...**

**ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

OC DESCRIPTION

NAME: IVY FUJIOKA

AGE: SAME AGE AS HARUHI

BROWN HAIR THAT REACHES MID BACK WITH PURPLE BANGS

SILVER EYES

BACK STORY: IVY IS THE YOUNGER SISTER OF HARUHI...SHE IS AN ARTS PRODIGY WHO LEFT HER FAMILY FOR TWO YEARS IN ORDER TO GO TO THE SCHOOL OF HER DREAMS IN AMERICA ON FULL SCHOLARSHIP...

LOVE INTERESTS: HIKARU AND KAORU... WILL MOST LIKELY END UP A THREE SUM...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

NOTE: I CHANGED THE CAUSE OF HARUHI'S MOTHER'S DEATH TO A CAR ACCIDENT

* * *

Haruhi POV

I stare out the window of my homeroom class, for some reason I just can't seen to focas on the lesson. My mind keeps drifting to a land far away where someone close to me is...I can't believe it's been so long, I miss her. My sister left for America to attend the most saught after arts school in the country two years ago. She and I still keep intouch with every form of contact you could think of... but it's days like today where I really wish she was here. "Haruhi...Haruhi, are you listening" a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts, I look up to see the Hitachiin twins looking back at me. "O...hi guys" I reply, they look at eachother in silent conversation, then back at me "are you alright?" Kaoru asks "you're spacing out a lot" Hikaru finishes. "I'm fine" I lie, we leave class together and head out to the cafeteria for lunch. I typically eat in my class room but in light of today's occasion the hosy club insisted I eat with them..

Time pass...

Everyone from the host club was already waiting for us at the table, Honey glomped me in a bear hug "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARU-CHAN" he said, Tamaki was soon to follow swinging me around and spouting something about his daughter growing up. To be honest I wanted the day to be over, I hated all of the extra attention I was getting. "Go ahead Haruhi order whatever you want, it's on us" the twins said in unison. I refused and ate my boxed lunch instead.

Please let this day be over soon...

Third person POV

The young brunette stepped off her motorcycle infront of the giant school...She stared in awe. Walking up to the front entrance she began her search...


	2. Chapter 2

** The first chapter was just the intro... now the real fun begins... Sorry but this chapter is going to be short because it is late I will make another in the morning...**

**ON WARD** **KEVIN...**

* * *

Third person POV

After navigating her way thought the masive school and locating the office, the brunette made her way to where her sister would be going after school...

Music room three.. the sign read, school was still session for the next half hour so the make shift club room was empty...

Ivy spotted a grand piano at the corner of the room... and couldn't resist.

Time skip..

Kyoya and Tamaki were making their way to the club room when a beautiful melody stopped them outside the door. Opening the doors they found the young brunette sitting at the piano lost in the song she was playing. Her hands gliding across the keys with unmistakeable skill, a small smile playing at her lips. Not noticing their entry the girl continued to play. Honey and Mori were the next to arrive, they too stared at the girl, one question ran though all of their minds 'who is she?'

Meanwhile...

The Hitachiin twins walked on either side of Haruhi, talking about what they had planned for her birthday after host club hours. The three stopped when they saw their fellow hosts standing in the door way to the music room, frozen. They watched to see a brunette who had just finished her piece.

Haruhi's POV

My eyes widened as I saw the figure rise from their seat, who just realized we were their.

It can't be... The way they played, it was just like her...but it couldn't be... she was half way around the world.

Turning around to face us, I was met with a face so similar to my own,but woth sliver eyes so odd that they were unmistakeable. After two years...she came back

"IVY" I shouted bolting at her, tears in my eyes.

Third person POV

Before anyone knew what was happening Huruhi shouted at the top of her lungs

"IVY" running towards the girl nearly tackling her to the ground as she embrace the brunette, nuzzling into her shoulder she started crying.

The brunette was the first to speak "Uh oh, I made the birthday girl cry, am I in trouble?" she joked, this caused Haruhi to giggle whlie still embracing her tightly. "I can't believe your here...I've missed you so much" Haruhi said pulling back slightly to look at the girl...

Everyone of the hosts was confused, 'who is she?' she was obviouslyimportant to Haruhi that was certain.

"Happy birthday Haru-ru, I've missed you too" the girl says.

Kyoya is the one to break the moment "I don't mean to interupt, but who this young lady Haruhi?"

The two girls broke away from eachother, and Haruhi whipped her eyes taking a moment to compose herself.

"Everyone meet my sister Ivy...Ivy meet the host club." They stared at the girl...Haruhi has a sister?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter I can't believe that I posted this last night and it already has 4 followers...I love you guys, you are the best...**

**Here are the links to the music:**

watch?v=-xCpx2ZiicU

**ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

Third person POV

Haruhi has a sister?

"Ivy Fujioka, prodigy. Moved to America two years ago to attend Washington school of the preforming arts, on full scholar ship. Lives with Jayden and Jason Quinn while attending said school. Fantastic grades, good social status. Over all a great student." Kyoya states casually reading off his file

"Is nothing about me or my family private anymore?" Haruhi asks "no" Kyoya says simply.

Haruhi turns to her sister "what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you, but you should be in America" she says still trying to shake off her shock. Ivy smiles her silver eyes danceing with fun "What...am I not allowed to drop by and say hello?" she asks innocently, her Japanese has an accent now, that she didn't have before she left. "Not when you should be half way around the world" Haruhi states, Ivy giggles "well I wanted to surprise you...are you surprised?" "Damn right, I'm surprised. I haven't seen you for two years, and then you show up out of no where. I still think this is a dream." Haruhi says as she starts to pinch herself.

"Oh, it's real alright...Question: Would now be a good time to tell you that I will be attending Ouran?" Ivy asks innocently. Haruhi's eyes go as wide a tennis balls, "You're what?" Ivy knew her sister would act like this and giggles."I am transferring to Ouran" she repeats, and Haruhi glomps her "you're staying, I can't believe it".

The other hosts finally decide to step in.

"This is your sister Haru-chan, she's so cute" Honey states, Ivy smiles at him "thanks, but you are way cuter blondey" she says sweetly. Tamaki begins to cry " My daughter had a sister and never told me about it..I thought we were closer than that...MAMA, how long have you known about Haruhi's sister?" he asks weeping in his emo corner. "Since she has been working as a host, but I didn't see the information as valuable so I didn't share it" he states in his usual business tone.

Kaoru's Thoughts

Haruhi's sister...huh

She would make an interesting toy

I look over at my other half, to see him thinking the exact same thing...

Time Pass...

Ivy's POV

Haru-ru leads me to a seating area and the boys take their seats. "So Birthday girl, today is all about you, so what do want to do?" I ask her, "well I don't want to do anything in particular, but I think the guys are planning something for me" she says gesturing to the guys in the room,"but I will only do it if you come too" she insists. "By the way what are we doing?" she asks them "well we were going to take you and your Dad to the blue pearl ( I made up a fancy sea food place)" one of the twins states. "That sound go-...Wait dad, does he know your here?" Haru-ru asks me, and I can't help the smirk that comes across my face, I shake my head. "Dad going to have a field day" she states, and giggles.

"I don't mean to interrupt but the club will be opening soon" the black hair guy with glasses says cooly. "I'll wait until you're finished" I say to Haruhi, she smiles "oh one more thing, don't let anyone know that Haruhi is a girl" glasses man states. "Why is that Mr..." "Ootori...Kyoya Ootori" he states and begins to introduce the rest of the hosts. "That is our leader Tamaki" he says pointing to the boy sulking in the corner, "Honey and Mori sempi" he says gesturing to to little blonde boy and tall dark haired boy who are sitting together. "Finally we have the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru" he gesture to the two boys with orange brown hair and light hazel eyes. "As for why we are asking you to conceal Haruhi's gender is because she is paying of a debt". I look to my sister, she sighs "I'll explain later" she says to me.

The host club is now open...

Before I even knew whay was happening I was ingulfed in a sea of ugly yellow marshmallow dresses. Luckily Haruhi pulled me out "sorry about that it can kind of get crazy in here" she apoligizes, but then she is swept away by a group of six girls. I see Kyoya sitting alone and decide to sit with him until the club closes.

When I sit down he glances at me but doesn't stop typing away in his laptop. "So Ivy, can you play anything else besides piano?" he asks but I can tell he is not really interested "well...I can play the violin, guitar both electric and acoustic, the bass and I can sing but that is my least favourite" he blinks a couple of times, prosessing the information. "Well perhaps you could play while the hosts are entertaining our guests" he suggests, I shrug "I don't mind" the truth was I kind of did, I was used to the attention I got, but I didn't really like it.

Hesitantly I walked over to the piano, grabbing my ipod I put in my ear buds I picked a song. I never read music, I didn't need to, I could hear a song and play it.

I settled with Blame by Calvin Harris.

I close my eyes and count backwards from 5 in my head

5...4...3...2...1

Third person POV

The song started out slow catching a few peoples attention, but as the song progressed it got louder and more complex. Everyone stared at the brunette at the piano, her fingers flying over the keys, eyes closed. Haruhi smiled, her sister was the best at this, making people stop what they were doing just to listen to the young girl play...She knew her sister wasn't all that faund of the attention, that she only did it because she was so passionate about it.

The song ended and Ivy opened her eyes, smiling down at the keys. The room arupted in applause startling Ivy. She bowed politly before returning to her seat next to Kyoya "I can see how you got a full scholar ship" he says. Before she could even respond she was dragged to where Honey and Mori were sitting. "Wow Ivy-chan, that was great don't you think, Takashi?" "yeah" the tall boy agrees. "Where did you learn to play like that?" one of the girls asks, "I just picked it up as a kid" it's a lie but only half. She didn't want people to know the real reason.

For the next hour Ivy was dragged around to the different tables in the rooms, by the end she was ready to face plant on the floor. When the girl found out she was Haruhi's sister they freaked out with little heart floating around their heads.

"Ready?" Ivy asks her sister who nods, "actually we were planning on driving you home so you didn't have to walk" the twins say in unison. "Oh okay, let's go Ivy" She guestures to the car, but Ivy waves her off. "You go ahead I am taking my bike home" she states, "just put it in the trunk" Hikaru states, Ivy laughs at this "it's not that kind of bike" she says with a smile. "Then what kind of bike is it?" Honey asks, Ivy points across the lot to a black and white Harley Davidson "you got a motorcycle...how could you even afford one?" Haruhi says exasperated, Ivy giggles "two years of savings and birthday money" she states, walking over to it. "I have a extra helmet if anyone wants to ride" she states putting on her own, Honey grabs the helmet "I wanna ride" he says excitedly. Smiling Ivy adjusts his helmet and places him on the bike "meet you at the house" Ivy says before bringing the bike to life, Honey giggles and waves his arms excitedly.

The motorcycle races down the drive way of the school and toward Haruhi's house.

Time pass...

Arriving at the appartment Honey jumps off the motorcycle, hopping up and down excitedly "that was so fun Ivy-chan, can we do that again?"

"Sure" she says taking the helmet off of Honey, the car pulls up moments later "I have to say that, that motoercycle is pretty awesome" Haruhi says stepping out "thanks."

They make their way up the steps and open the door, Ivy stays back "oh, Haruhi you're home and you brought everyone with you." Ranka calls out "hi dad" "why don't you get ready we don't want to miss our reservation" he says "I will but before I do..." Haruhi pulls her sister into the house, and Ranka freezes "hi dad, it's been a while". "Ivy, my dear" he yells and glomps her, "what on earth are you doing here young lady?" he asks in his usual woman get up. "Oh you know I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by" she teases...

Another Time Skip...

When everyone was ready they left for the blue pearl.

The twins had brought a dress for Haruhi from their mother's latest collection, a simple white strapless dress with a flowing skirt. Ivy searched through her bag and found a black lace dress and full length sleeves.

Haruhi got what she called 'fancy tuna' her eyes bright as she stared down at her dish...

...

After their stomachs were stuffed the Fujioka family was dropped off at their appartment for the night...

Ivy opened the door to her old bedroom, a smile playing at her lips as she walked around the small but cozy space. She stared at the picture of her family on the wall. Her and Haruhi sprouting big smiles with missing teeth, their father actually looking like a man, and their mother...smiling holding her fathers hand her eyes showed true joy...

The smile dropped as she remembered the day she lost her mother, she took in a shaky breath and dismissed the thought...

The family got ready for bed and said their good nights...Ivy sat in bed and wondered what awaited her in the morning...

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter doesn't have any twins and Ivy alone time but that is coming soon...Please review**


	4. The twins fight

**Here's another chapter...Hikaru, Kaoru and Ivy's relationship starts to develop.. This chapter is based off of episode 5...Enjoy, please review****..**

**ON WARD KEVIN...**

* * *

Ivy's POV

It's been two weeks since I came back home...and it's been...interensting?

No that's not the right word..strange is more like it. Everyday after school Haru-ru goes to the host club, and I tag along. She explained how she broke a vase worth eight million yen and is now paying the club back by becoming a host. It's kind of weird having to pretend my sister is a boy, but I don't really mind it and I can tell she doesn't either.

I got out of wearing those hideous yellow dresses and wear the boy's uniform instead, even though everyone knows I am a girl.

Walking with my sister into the host club we see the twin's in the middle of one of their acts, though I havn't seen this one before.

"Let's play, the which one of us is Hikaru game" they say in unison, putting on hats and switching places a few times.

"So, which one of us is Hikaru...Can you tell, many ladies have tried to guest but none have succeeded".

"How pointless" I murmmer under my breath.

"Whay was that Ivy do you have a problem?" one twin asks and I know it's Kaoru, "yeah I do. I don't understand how people find the game so difficul-" I was interrupted by Tamaki running into the little circle the guests had formed, with a laptop in hand. "Hikaru Kaoru! When I gave you permission to be incharge of the club's website, I specifically told you to take it seriously!" he shouts.

"We take our job very seriously,boss" one twin starts "in fact, last night we worked on it till dawn" the other finishes. "Is this what you worked so hard to create" Tamaki shouts opening the laptop to reveal a photo of Haru-ru and me. Haruhi had her back to the camera and was shirtless and my back was leaning agents her shoulder in a bikini top and shorts.

"Tell me when...When did you take naked pictures of my daughters" Tamaki shouts at them, while all the girls gather around the laptop "you look great Haru-chan and Ivy-chan" Honey says when he sees the photo.

Tamaki day dreams as he rants, while Haruhi goes white. "Relax, boss. It obvious the photo has been altered" they say in unison,"you mean it was photo shopped?" the blonde says coming to the realization. "You idiots, that's a waste of your skills..but if you are going to do it anyway could you put them into this photo book?" I roll my eyes as Tamaki turns his attention to Haruhi. "No more weird pictures of my sister and I, you got that" I say to them irritated "Just what do you two take me for?"

"Well, you're our toy" they say I unison, and I am ready to blow a gasket "I am not you're toy or anyone else's for that matter" I state trying to keep my cool. Then some weird guy shows up in a black cloak and talks to us through the door, just who the hell is this guy? I wonder. The twins shine a flashlight in his face making him run back to the safty of the other side of the door while screaming.

Tamaki flips at then but the twins ignore him and stare out the window, "man I am so bored" Kaoru states "I wish there was something we could do" Hikaru finishes. Then they both look at eachother seeming to have the same idea, they then turn to me with an evil look in their eyes, I got a bad feeling about this. "Hey Ivy the next time we get a day off will you hang out at our place" the ask in unison "no, way" my answer is immediate. "AWW...but why?" they whine "becuase I don't trust to be alone with you two" they give me sly grins that send chills down my spine. "Well settle this with a game...If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru then your penalty will be you staying at our place for the weekend" they don't wait for my response, before swaping places a few times. "Ok, so which one of us is which?" I smile "this one is Hikaru" I say pointing to the one and the left "and this one is Kaoru" I say pointing to the one on the right. "Uh,oh you got it wrong" they say in unison, I snicker knowing that they are lying. "No, I know for a fact that I am right...you two may be identical but you're both your own people" I say. They stare at me as do some of the girls "how do you know, Ivy? whenever they wear those hats it's impossible to tell them apart" one of the girls stated. I shrug "well Kaoru is more gental, polite and muture. While Hikaru is more troublesome and not very filtered, and their eye reflect that" I explain.

This causes Kaoru to laugh "I am sorry Hikaru, but she's kind of right" he says to his twin who scoffs.

"Well the speak my mind and I don't hold back, it's sneaky people like you who are the ones to watch out for" he snaps back.

"Oh, ya well at least I am not failing my foreign luangage class" Kaoru retorts

"Well you were the one who decided to call Ivy our toy"

"Oh, well what's with you always sleeping in my bed"

"I only do that becuase you look lonely, I would never choose to sleep in the same bed as you"

"Sex pixie"

"Dumb ass"

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TO MUCH MAKE UP!"

"THAT'S IT WE'RE THROUGH"

The fight ended as fast as it started and the twin took off in different directions...

_That Night_...

Getting ready for bed I stare out the window

I hope the twins are back to normal in the morning...is my last thought before I drift off to sleep...

_The next morning_...

Walking into class I see Hikaru and Kaoru...but one thing is different about them...Their hair is freaking bule and pink. I walk over slowly taking in the neon colored heads "Ummm...hey guys what's up with your hair?" They look at you "don't you think pink suits me..I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru the rest of my life" Hikaru says to me. Kaoru makes a comment on it and suddenly has his chair pulled out from under his so he falls stright on his ass, curtesy of Hikaru. Next thing I know Hikaru is also on the floor rubbing his sore ass.

They fight throwing everything that they can at eachother...

_Lunch Time_...

The twins go for round two of fighting and end up using Honey as one of the objects they are throwing at one another. Everyone from the host club shows up to break up the fight, and Kyoya calls a club meeting which I had to attend.

Basically he blames me for the twins fight, but he's sort of right...

It's my fault...

_Time skip_...

The twins are going for yet another round in the club room "don't you think you two have faught enough...It's driving me insane" Tamaki says rubbing his tamples in a over dramatic fashion. "It's driving you insane, how do you think I fell? Every single time I stare at my reflection his face stares back a me." Hikaru shouts "the truth is Kaoru, I hate you" "I couldn't have said it better myself. In fact I hate you so much, I got this." Kaoru pulls out a curse doll and begins to write Hikaru's name on it's back...But I can't take it any more. I run up to both of them and grab the doll from Kaoru's grasp and punch them on top of their heads. "What the FUCK is wrong with you two!" I shout, they flinch at my language "you don't bring something like this into a fight, both of you are acting ridiculous all becuase I made a comment about how the two of you act. You shouldn't be wanting to rip eachother throats out because of it...Now apologize to eachother right now or I will never come over, do I make myself clear?" I say with authority. Both of them stare at me in shock, before sly grins come across their faces. They link arms.

"So what your saying is if we make up you'll stay over at our place" they say in unison.

"I am sorry Kaoru I know we had a script we were following but I said such hurtful things" Hikaru goes off "I forgive you, I too said such hateful words"

They planned this...I am shaking with anger

"So toy, you are coming over this weekend righ-" They were cut off when a hand came down on their cheeks...my hand.

Their hands went to the red welts that were already forming, "I AM NOT YOUR TOY!" They stare at me wide eyed "if you two keep treating people they are nothing more then toys, you are going to end up alone, with nothing but eachother in this world" I hissed. I grabbed my helmet and turned to my sister. "Sorry, Haruhi, but I can't be here right now I'm heading home" I tell her before walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

THE TWINS POV

Haruhi glares at us as does the rest of the host club

"I haven't seen her this angry in a while... You two really hurt her" Haruhi says turning away from us

What have we done?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it...sorry for the grammer and spelling errors... please reveiw!**


	5. Beware the physical exam

**Holy Crap...I can not believe this story has over 500 views in less then a week!**

**You...yes you...no not the person sitting beside you...but you specifically, are the reason I write...Thank you, I love you guys :D... This chapter is based off episode 3 "beware the physical exam" sorry I am not going in order of the season...**

**I own nothing but the OC**

**Please review...Love Grim Angel Reaper**.

**On ward Kevin...**

* * *

Third person POV

It had been a week since Ivy stormed out of music room three after hitting the twins.

The day after the fight she didn't even go to school, and when she came back she wasn't herself. She was not as warm and welcoming...and everyone noticed. Everyday she didn't wait in the host club for her sister but instead went home alone.

It seemed Haruhi was the most upset...she barely talked to the twins the whole week and when she did she spoke coldly and didn't look them in the eyes.

Eventually Tamaki came up with a brilliant (not really) plan to make everything go back to normal. In the end the twins and Ivy ended up locked in music room three and the rest of the hosts said they wouldn't let then out until the twins appoligized and Ivy forgave them...It took six hours and ended with an awkward three person hug that Tamaki made them do.

Now the hosts were dressing up in kimonos and butler outfits for cherry blossom veiwing theme they had today.

Even though Ivy forgave the twins she still wasn't ready to completely trust them again like she had two weeks prior, when she told all the host about her time in America. The twins would by lying if they said they didn't miss the interesting conversations they had with her.

Going out to the school's garden they all started to set up, Mori was setting up tables with Honey on his shoulders, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were grabbing tea sets, Kyoya was writing in his little black book, and Tamaki was ranting on how Haruhi looked in her kimono. The only person missing was Ivy, even though she wasn't an official host everyone now expected her to she up to anything club related. Ever since she came to Ouran she has been quite popular with everyone and even brought in a few new faces to the host club...mind you they were boys who came in and her play the piano, some even asked if she was a host but were sad to find out that she wasn't. Yet Kyoya, being Kyoya was quite willing to make her one, but decided to hold off on it for a little longer.

A few minutes later Ivy showed up in her usual boy uniform, hair pulled back into a high pony tail purple bangs hung in her strange silver eyes. "Hey guys, what I miss?" she said cheerily, Honey jumped off of Mori and jumped on her excitedly "Ivy-chan" he said happily, cuddling her. She was used to it by now, but Honey was too adorable to resist, he was like an older, younger brother. Ivy embarrassed him back ruffling his hair causing him to giggle, "hey Ivy-chan want to have some tea?" "sure" she smiled and followed him to the table.

Ivy POV

The cherry blossom viewing was successful, looking around I saw Tamaki spewing the usual nonsense from his mouth making girls have hearts in their eyes, Haru-ru was sitting with me, Honey, and Mori while Honey saw in his own world stirring away. I saw the twins serving tea when all of the sudden Kaoru split hot tea on himself, I couldn't help but feel the urge to go over and see if he was alright. Then Hikaru brought his brother's hand up to his lips and started to suck on the burn, while the girls watched intently with a blush on their cheek. "Honestly Kaoru you need to by more careful, from now on keep your eyes on me", I over heard Hikaru say to his brother. This made the girls freak out "I can't take it" one said "you have to watch this who knows when it will happen again" the other said to her. Then Kyoya swooped down with picture books of the hosts, and the girls bought a copy of each of them. "When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru asked his twin just shrugged "who knows, well now we know host the club makes extra money" he said.

Later on Tamaki was yet again flirting with Haruhi talking about how she'll fall for him soon, I choose to ignore him and take out my sketch book, drawing the cheery blossom trees.

Hikaru POV

I saw an opportunity to make and act out of Kaoru spilling tea on himself, this made the girls eyes filled with hearts, but I saw out f the corner of my eye Ivy staring with concern, no debt Kaoru saw this to, but concern in her eyes left after a moment. I guess she is still mad at us.

After all the girls left and we started clean up I watched as the boss did a pathetic job of flirting with Haruhi, Kaoru and I thought it was time to mess around a little bit. Grabbing Haruhi we started to talk about the course selection for the new term. We rubbed it in the bosses face that we were in the same class at her, this sent him to crouch under a tree with a gloomy aura around him. My brother and I couldn't help but laugh, "mommy dear..I have a new theory, that since the twins are in the same class as Haruhi they can become close. If that happens-" his sentence went unfinished when Kyoya interrupted him."You're just figuring this out now" he said, then out of no where he pulled out a pie chart and went on a very long explanation that bored me and my brother.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi from our grip and told her not to hang out with us...man we love messing with him, it's just too easy. "Stay away from those shady twins" he said "who are you calling shady" my brother asks "yeah take a good look at yourself boss" I finished. I heard a cute giggle at this, and turned toward it, under a tree sat Ivy with a sketch book in hand and a small smile playing at her lips. "What's so funny?" Tamaki demanded, Ivy didn't look up from what she was doing and replied, "they've got a point, I might not have been here for very long but I know that you are a serious weirdo." She said with a light accent that I guess she got when she went away to America, but I found it rather cute.

"That's it" Tamaki shouted "Haruhi you need to start dressing like a girl", "relax boss" my twin cut in,"yeah she will be found out soon enough, physical exams are coming up" I said. "Physical exams?"...

Inside music room three

Kaoru POV

Tamaki's eyes were unfocused, clearly he was day dreaming again... no doubt about Haruhi. I spotted Ivy on the couch and sat down next to her, she had her head phones in and face barried in her sketch book. Looking over her shoulder I try to see what she is drawing, doubting she even knows I sat beside her, too immersed in her own world. "How's your hand?" her question startles me, is she worried? "it's fine" I tell her. Her brows furrow and she puts down her sketch book and grabs my hand without warning holding it close to her face inspecting it. She reaches into her bag and grabs a small tube, "what are you doing?" she holds up a finger telling me to be quiet, she lightly applies the substance from the tube on the burn and wraps a band-aid around my finger. "Now it's fine" she says putting the tube back in her bag and picking up her sketch book again, "t-thank you" I say as a small blush covers my face. She gives me a small smile before returning to her work.

"Hey boss are you okay?"I hear Hikaru ask, "I have figured it out, this story is obviously a romantic comedy. Haruhi and I are the main character so that makes us love interests" he exclaimed with sparkles around him, "than what does that make us?" Hikaru asked. "You" Tamaki said point at all of us "are the homosexual supporting cast" he drew a line down the center of the room with a stick "so, please don't step over this line"you've got to be kidding me" my brother and I said together. "Wait, what does that make Ivy-chan?" Honey asked pointing to the brunette who was ignoring everyone, all eye turned on her. Tamaki put a finger on his chin, "she is clearly the person Haruhi is closest to and therefore she is there to support the her in tough times" Ivy Raised her brow before pulling out her ear buds.

"You still don't get it do you, Tamaki?" she said "what do you mean?" he asked her, but I caught on. "What she means is that if everyone finds out Haruhi is a girl, then she can't be apart of the host club anymore." I explain, I hear Ivy mummer something in a language I don't understand under her breath.

Everyone went on about Haruhi and what would happen if everyone did find out, Tamaki turned as white as a ghost, then Haruhi walked it "sorry I'm late" she said. "Don't worry about tomorrows physical exams, we will make sure your secret is safe, so please so please stay our princess" Tamaki said grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "sure".

Tamaki set up a plan, and we were all set...

The day of the physical exam...

Ivy POV

I walked behind Haruhi and the twins as we walked toward the clinic, when they opened the door I deadpanned. So many doctors, a nurse came up to Haruhi and I "I am your nurse for the physical exams please follow me" she gestures for us to walk. We walk along and see Honey and Mori in doctor outfits, they hold up a finger to their lips, telling us not to say a word, but it is pretty obvious it's them. I have to resist the urge to cuddle Honey...he's so cute...

Kyoya pops out of no where, "I have them as back up in case anything goes wrong." he says, then I see girl start to crowd around and look to see the twins stripping themselves of their shirts. I pushed down a blush and crossed my arms as the girls went crazy. Hikaru and Kaoru then started their 'brotherly love' act, "twincest" I mummer under my breath in english. They see me and I give them a mocking smirk, don't get me wrong they were hot as all hell, and the whole twincest act was brilliant but...

Haruhi is pushed into a curtained off room by Mori and Honey, I couple minutes later Tamaki comes out shirtless with a brown wig on his head, claiming that he is Haruhi. The twins and I burst out laughing, "you said they wouldn't be able to tell the difference!" he shouted at them. We continue to laugh, "that's what you get for calling us the homosexual supporting cast" the twins say in unison. Kyoya spoke up "actually I have arranged for you to see a doctor in private" "why didn't you say something earlier?" Haru-ru asked "well I had to get my revenge, didn't I? I don't see myself as supporting cast" he said with a evil glint in his eye...Oh...My...God...He's evil...He's the devil himself...NO...He's...SATAN'S MISTRESS!

Kyoya lead us to a private boys clinic, where we were going to take our physicals...

The Twins POV

We heard a girl scream "I'm telling the truth one of the doctors assaulted me" she exclaimed. We looked at each other "did you by chance see where he was heading" one nurse asked, "y-yes the boys clinic". We both took off running as did the other hosts. Slamming the door open we charged the curtain to find a man covering the girls mouths, they were both wear nothing but a camisole for a top. Tamaki bet us to it and kicked the guy into the wall then placed his shirt over Haruhi. Both of us move forward covering up Ivy but not before seeing a rather gory looking scar across her collar bone.

"One looks that attract the public eye" we say in unison pulling Ivy behind us protectively

"two more wealth then you could imagine" Kyoya continues

"Three, shivery that will never be able to over look" Mori started

"the hideous wickedness of this world" Honey finished

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club...We're here watch out" we say together.

Somehow the man ended up telling us his life story and Tamaki decided to help him. We watched as he walked away in hopes of seeing his daughter again. Haruhi turned to us "can you guys leave now...we have to finish our physicals now." she says. Just before we walk out the door a hand grabs each of our wrists, we stop to see Ivy. "Um... I just wanted to thank you... for saving us back there" she mumbled bangs covering her eyes. A small smile crept on to our faces "well technically you are a part of the host club and that make us family" we said in unison. She smiled and hugged us, we stilled for a moment before returning the embrace, "Thank you...and I am sorry for holding a grudge agents you" she whispers. " It's alright, we deserved it.. you don't need to apologize. She pulled back and gave us a small but genuine smile, before going back and close the door.

"Well isn't this interesting" we hear Kyoya mumble...

* * *

***Looks at clock***

**God it is 1:00 A.M. I AM GOING TO BED TO DREAM ABOUT SEXY TWINS...**

**HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER...AND I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY DARK LITTLE ANGEL THIS WEEKEND...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	6. Jungle pool sos

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter, this is based off of episode 7 "jungle pool sos" ...**

**Enjoy, please review of I will be sad :(...**

**On ward Kevin..**

* * *

Ivy's POV

Haru-ru made her way home without me because I had to talk to my math teacher after school...

Making my way to the main gate of the school I was tossed over someone's shoulder, looking down I saw Honey walking along side the figure and realized it saw Mori who was carrying me. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask ignoring the weirdness of the scenario, "the host club has the day off so we are going to a water park" Honey said excitedly. They placed me in a limo with them and we drove in silence. The car suddenly stopped and Mori threw me over his shoulder again, not that I cared, my room mates used to do this type of thing to me all the time so I was use to it by now.

Mori puts me down outside of the ladies change room, where I see Tamaki, who is staring intently at the door and the twin. "Hey" I call out to them the twins see me and smile making their way over. "Hi Ivy" they say in unison, "so...what is up with Tamaki?" they snicker. "Oh, he's is just eavesdropping" Kaoru states casually. "That's nothing more than a couple of strings" I hear Haru say from within the change room, and next thing I know Tamaki is on the ground, head smoking. "Well you need to get changed" Hikaru says pushing me into the change room. I see twin maids showing Haru-ru a bunch of swim suits I know she would never wear.

In the end she wore a pink, white and yellow one piece with a matching cap...it was...pretty? It looked a little young for her. The maids tried to force me into some ridiculous swim suits, but I settled for a black one piece that had a deep V in the back. It didn't cover some of my scars but the worst ones on my rib cage were hidden.

When the two of us walked out of the change room, Tamaki was waiting, holding two pull overs in his hands. (Yellow and black) He thrusted them at us and I instantly grabbed the black one. Haru then put on some green shorts but I was satisfied with just the pull over.

Kyoya was lounging with his black book in had, Tamaki was sipping some weird cocoanut drink and the rest of the boys were in the water, while Haruhi and I chatted. Honey came up to ask us if we wanted to swim, Haru declined but I accepted. He lead me to the currant pool, I hesitated for a moment before disposing of my pull over and getting in quickly so my scars were hidden beneath the placed Honey on his back and began to front crawl, while back stroked beside them. After a while Mori left to get a drink but Hiney and I stayed. I watched as the twins squirt water in Tamaki's face which made me giggle, the they started a water gun fight. I was just about to get out of the pool to join when Tamaki slipped on a banana peal that came out of no where and tumbled into a totem pole, the I heard a lot of beeping. A giant wave came toward Honey and I, not even thinking I swam over Honey and grabbed him just as the wave hit us. The last thing I heard was my name being called out, but it was more than one voice Hikaru...Kaoru...

Hikaru POV

I watched as a giant wave crashed upon Ivy and washed her away as if she was nothing more than a rag doll, "IVY" my brother and I called out in a panic...

Ivy POV

I was still gripping Honey when we surfaced. We ended up in some undeveloped part of the park, where we could see nothing but trees, trees and more trees.

"Where the hell are we?" I say in English, Honey looks at my funny and I repeat what I said in Japanese. We start to walk in the direction of entrance, I try to take my mind off the fact that I am starting to get cold in my wet swim suit. All the sudden it starts to rain, " What the actual fuck" I scream in English, we are in-freaking-side and it's raining..RAINING, and it's COLD! I regret my swimsuit choice because the rain is hitting my bare back making me even colder. "Come on Ivy-chan lets find shelter until the rain lets up" I see the situation hasn't effected his mood...

We find a cave. At this point I am soaked to the bone, my lips are blue and my teeth are chattering. Honey notices this and hugs me trying to keep me warm, but since he is so small it didn't work as well as he hoped. After a few minutes I see Honey staring at me with a frown," what happened there?" He asks poking the large scar on my collar bone. Then he sees the others going down my left arm, and his frown deepens. I sigh, there is no avoiding it...

"Are you aware that Haurhi and my mother died?" His eye turn sad and he nods

"Do you know how?" He shakes his head

" 10 years ago my mother was driving Haruhi and I home from a friends house...there was a thunder storm so the visibility was really low...It all happened so fast, but I remember every detail...I remember the fear that was in Haruhi's eyes, the rain tapping agents the window... But the thing I remember most was the blood. We were rounding the corner of a street when the truck hit us from the drivers side. I was on the left side of the car and haruhi was on the right, and I am thankful for that. She didn't suffer anything but a bump on the head, while I on the other hand." I started to trace my scars " our mother died on impact Haruhi was unconscious, but I wish that I had been too. Seeing the damage the truck had done to my mother's body...it just..." I trail off, only then did I see the tears in Honey's eyes,he starts to wail. " I-I'm sorry I-Ivy-ch-chan" he say hugging me in a death grip, I touch his head comfortingly, shushing him like you would a child who woke up from a nightmare.

After I settle Honey down we see it stopped raining, and we start to walk again, but Honey holds my hand and refuses to let go.

Suddenly we hear voices...Haruhi? We rush forward but something sharp stabs my foot and I start cursing in English while Honey runs ahead...at least my mind is no longer on how cold I am. I hop on one foot I the direction of the shouts and soon see Honey going Kung-fu panda on a whole bunch of swat team members...It was freaking AWESOME!

Then I see the rest of the host club rush to the scene, no has seen me yet but the I notice that my foot is bleeding...and I start spazzing in English...again

"You have got to be kidding, this is just fucking great. I am so done with today, I just want to go home drink hot chocolate and read yaoi...IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" I shout, all the host club turns to me. I see a flash of ginger before I am nuzzled into someone's chest while someone else is hugging me from behind. At this point it could be Satins mistress (Kyoya) for all I cared, all that mattered is that they were warm...

Hikaru insisted on carrying my because of my foot...that was after he and Kaoru broke there vice like grip on me...

Kaoru POV

She's alright...she's alright, I can't help but embrace her, along with my brother. Her skin is as cold as ice and her lips were an unnatural colour. See her being carried by my brother remind me how small and fragile she looks...how precious, like a porcelain doll...

Ivy POV

I sneezed for the fifteenth time in a row, and was running a fever...I guess sitting in a freezing wet swim suit in the pouring rain isn't the best idea...not the sarcasm...

* * *

**Hope you like it...sorry it took so long to update...next chapter the twins take care of Ivy while she is sick...Please reveiw, that is what motivates me to write...**


	7. Best sick day EVER!

**Over 1350 VIEWS WHAT! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**I am back with another chapter...to answer your question, no I do not have a social life so I am able to write often...**

**Sorry my last chapter was not as good as I was hoping it would be...Therefore I send my self to the emo corner with Tamaki...Although I want to be with the twins instead...**

**NOTE: EVERYTHING IN BOLD THE TWINS ARE SAYING TOGETHER**

**I do not own anything but my oc...**

**here is the music in order of it being mentioned..**

** watch?v=wXUloVYbchg**

**ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It had been three day since the water park incident, and Ivy was still sick. Since it was now the weekend Haruhi was getting ready to go to the super market.

"Alright Ivy, I am leaving now. Feel better" she called to her sister, who groaned from her room in response. The door closed leaving Ivy alone in the small, cozy apartment.

Ivy was currently laying on her stomach in bed, her fever coming back for yet another round. In short she felt awful...

Refusing to sit in bed and do nothing, she grabbed her paint from her closet and a canvas. Picking up her ipod player, she hooked it up to a small portable speaker she had and hit her playlist. The band Of Monsters and Men came though the speaker, Ivy smiled a small cute smile remembering the first time she heard about them in America. Getting lost in the music she began to paint, taking her mind of her fever. Before she knew it she was singing along to the song in English...

In the spring we made a boat  
Out of feathers, out of bones.  
We set fire to our homes,  
Walking barefoot in the snow.

Distant rhythm of the drum  
As we drifted towards the storm.  
Baby lion lost his teeth,  
Now they're swimming in the sea.

Troubled spirits on my chest  
Where they laid to rest.  
The birds all left, my tall friend,  
As your body hit the sand.

Million stars up in the sky  
Formed a tiger's eye  
That looked down on my face,  
Out of time and out of place.

So hold on.  
Hold on to what we are.  
Hold on to your heart.

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Awaken by the sound  
Of a screaming owl.  
Chasing leaves in the wind,  
Going where we've never been.

Said goodbye to you, my friend,  
As the fire spread.  
All that's left are your bones  
That will soon sink like stones.

So hold on.  
Hold on to what we are.  
Hold on to your heart.

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

So hold on.  
Hold on to your heart.

...

Meanwhile...

Haruhi was at the super market, when she ran into the rest of the host club. "Tamaki sanpi, what are you all doing here?" Tamaki stuttered trying to think of a reason that they were there when the twins cut in. "The boss got board and wanted to see you, and brought us along" Hikaru started "this was the place we knew you would be on a Saturday morning" his brother finished. "Haru-chan where is Ivy-chan?" Honey asked on Mori's shoulders, "oh, she's at home she isn't feeling well still" Haruhi explained.

"She is most likely board out of her mind...or sleeping, but she is getting better" Haruhi assured. The host club walked around with Haruhi as they looked at different types of commoner foods. Haruhi stopped at the international foods isle (yes, this is a real thing..ever been to Walmart?), looking down at the list Ivy had given her of foods from America that she loved. "Hey Haruhi what's this?" Hikaru asked holding up a box of kraft dinner, "ya what is with the color of the noodles, there orange." "It's an American food that Ivy likes, but I don't know much about it" Haruhi said honestly. The twins looked at the box again, she _likes_ this? Their minds flashed back to one of their conversations with Ivy, when she spoke of all the food she had while in America, like cinnamon buns, corn dogs, and Twinkies. They looked up the foods on the internet and some of them looked just plain weird while others made their mouths water.

They thought of the girl and how boring the last few days were without her around. Then an idea popped into their heads. "**Hey Haruhi why don't we go over to your place to keep Ivy company while you shop**." They said together, Haruhi shrugged "I think that would be okay, but don't tire her out, she needs to get better" she said in a warning tone before handing the keys to her apartment to them...

Back at the apartment..

Ivy had long since finished here painting... And Ivy, being Ivy got board and started using herself as a canvas (nothing dirty people, just her arms and legs), then after a short battle with fatigue (she lost) Ivy fell asleep on the floor next to her painting...

Back to the twins...

Hikaru and Kaoru unlocked the door to the Fujioka's apartment. Walking inside all was quiet and there was no sign of the youngest Fujikoa. They had been inside the apartment many times but they have never been in the room through the second door on the left in the hallway toward the back of the complex, which they assume was Ivy's room. Walking quietly toward the door they knocked lightly but got no reply. They opened the door slowly and their eyes went wide. They walls were covered in a giant collage of paintings, drawings, and pictures. Not to mention the American flag that was on the wall just above the bed. Hikaru let out a whistle as he walked over to a drawing that caught his eye, it was a dress on a faceless manque, and it was absolutely beautiful. Link to dress:

fs27/f/2008/143/b/0/Wedding_Dress_Sketches_2_by_winter_

Kaoru was also drawn to it's simple yet elegant design was lovely. Then it hit them_ where was Ivy? _Just as soon as they thought it, Ivy stirred in her sleep, causing the twins to turn around and see the young brunette sleeping on the floor clutching a paint brush in her hands. They noticed that her arms and legs had a painted delicate vine that wrapped around her limbs, with painted flowers on the tops of her feet and hands. Stepping closer they attempted to wake her, "**Ivy**" they said gently she stirred again before opening her eyes slightly, and gazing up at the twins with sleepy adorable eyes. "Go away, stupid turkey baster, potato peeler" she said _what did she just call us?_ the twins thought.

Looking at the glaze over her eyes you could tell she was still half asleep, Kaoru crouched down in front of Ivy "how are you feeling Ivy?" he asks gently. She blinked a few times, eyes becoming clear, she gazed up at the twins, yawning. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes, "we talked to Harhi at the super market and asked of we could hang out with you while she was shopping." "Oh, okay"

"So, why did you paint yourself?" Hikaru asked, she smiled lightly " I finished my painting and got bored so I turn myself into a human canvas."

Only know did she realize what she was wearing, and instantly blushed, "is that my uniform shirt?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, y-yeah. I've had since the incident during physical exams. I'm sorry, I forgot to give it back. If you want it now I can put it in the washing machine for you" Ivy said looking down avoiding eye contact. "Nah, it's fine, it looks better on you anyway" Hikaru said, it was several sizes too big for her but it made made her look cute. Ivy became flustered, she never took complements well, it was a part of her shy side. "S-so what do you want to do?" she asked taking her mind off the complement, "I like your room" Kaoru says ignoring the question, _oh on another complement_ Ivy thought as her face went to new shades of red. "Are you okay Ivy, your face is pretty red do you have a fever?" Kaoru asks looking concerned, she shakes her head, pushing the blush down.

"On second thought.." Hikaru said making Ivy and Kaoru turn their attention to him "I'll let you keep my shirt , but I want something of yours" he says

"Your not getting a pair of my panties" Ivy states, both him and his brother blush at the thought, "no, that's not what I want." He walks over to the wall and pulls the dress sketch off the wall before moving back to Ivy, "I want this" he states. Ivy's brows furrow, why did he want a drawing a a dress she didn't know. "Okay" she says simply, inside she is really happy to keep his shirt, i_t's sooo_ comfy.

"By the way, why do you like this stuff?" Kaoru asks pulling out a box of kraft dinner he bought at the super market. Ivy giggles "you have to taste it to understand. Do you want me to make it?" she asks, the twins nod.

_Time skip..._

The twins stare at the odd food in front of them, they raise a brow at Ivy, "**are you sure this is safe to eat?**" they ask, Ivy rolls her eyes as fills her own bowl and sits down with the brothers, "if you don't eat it then I will gladly eat your share" she says bluntly, starting to eat. The brothers hesitate before taking a bite, they both freeze..

"**HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING!" **They shout, causing Ivy to chuckle

"What did I tell you?" she said with a smile as she continued to eat.

After they all finished eating they returned to Ivy's room...

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ivy asked, the twins looked at each other before shrugging. "I don't know. What do you usually do on weekends?" Kaoru asks, "well the past few weeks I haven't done anything memorable, but when I was in America I did some pretty crazy things." Ivy said, smiling at the memories she shared with her crazy roommates. "**Like what?**" both of the boys ask curious, Ivy smiled before grabbing her video camera and hooking it up to her laptop, that she got as a birthday present from her roommates. Uploading the footage she clicked on a file and pressed play.

"This was what I did I few weeks before I left America" Ivy says and the twins focus there attention on the video...

What I video is showing...(everyone speaking is talking in english)

"Are you ready to do this Ivy?" The person holding the camera asks. Ivy turns to the camera smirking "Oh, hell yeah...don't tell me you are having second thoughts" she raises a brow. "No way...I bet Jason is going to chicken out though", Ivy laughed and the camera turned to a boy around her age, with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey it's not my fault I am afraid of heights" he whined, the camera turned to show they were on top of a bridge...correction a very, very tall bridge. The scene changed showing the bridge in full view from far away, you could see Ivy, and the two other boys with her. They wave to the camera, the blonde from before practically peeing in his pants. He had something attached to his feet, "I changed my mind, I DON'T want to do this" he shouts at the top of his lungs, but before he can move away from the railing, he is pushed over by Ivy. He screams like a girl, causing the person holding the camera to laugh, the thing attached to his legs turns out to be a bungee cord, and before he hits the water at the bottom, the cord pulls back only allowing his head to get soaked.

"Ivy I hate you!" he shouts daggling on the cord. The next thing you see is Ivy standing on the rail arms stretched out, she turns so her back is to the camera. Slowly she leans back, until she can't stay up any more and falls off the bridge. "Wooohooooo" she shouts while falling, the bungee cord pulls her back after her head is dunked. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" she shouts, daggling along side the blonde...

Back to the present...

Hikaru and Kaoru stare at Ivy "**that...was...awesome**" they say, she giggles. "I bet we could talk Tamaki into doing something like that with the host club" Hikaru says, smirking at the thought of scaring Tamaki into wetting his pants...

After that Ivy challenged the twins to a game of poker, using popcorn as bets. Surprisingly they were evenly matched, so their bets started to get bigger and using things other then popcorn. By the end of the game Hikaru and Kaoru had to let Ivy use them as her newest muse and she had to help them prank Tamaki.

Ivy took out her paints and turned towards the twins, she felt embarrass about what she was going to ask them, and blushed deeply. "Are you okay Ivy?" Hikaru asked her, her hair fell into her eyes no looking at them, she nodded. "P-please t-take off your sh-shirts" she said looking away, the twin looked at each other shocked, then with an evil glint in their eyes they turned to Ivy. "**If you wanted us to strip all you had to do was ask**", they said seductively, Ivy's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly trying to get the image of the twins stripped bare out of her head. "Th-that's not what I meant. You to are now my new muse, and I wanted to use you as a canvas because I don't have anymore...I-I was just going to paint your arms but I don't want you ruining your shirts with paint stains by accident...b-but if you don't want to I am cool with it. I can figure out another way to use you two as a muse.

The twins blushed...wait why were they blushing , they were bare chested in front of lots of girls before (like at physical exams), so why was it different now?

They slowly took off their shirts, Ivy stared wide eyed, seeing the close up of there chests was enough to make her dizzy. She wanted to run her fingers down each muscle of their finely toned chests, feeling the soft flawless skin under her fing- wait what the hell was she thinking. She shook her head, before grabbing a brush and dipping it in the orange paint and grabbing Hikaru by the arm. Ivy begins to paint his bicep with a rose in his color. (sorry if I mixed up the twins rose color, all I know is that they're orange and teal) Hikaru laughs softly, "that tickles" he says with a smile , Ivy smiles back, her usual small but every bit as genuine smile, causing Hikaru to blush,_ what the hell, why am I blushing? All she did was smile _Hikaru thought.

After finishing Hikaru's rose Ivy moved onto Kaoru, dipping a new brush in a teal colored paint and began to do the same thing she did to Hikaru. Kaoru felt his chest tighten at Ivy close proximity, she smelt like honey suckle, it wasn't over powering, but a mild and mouth watering sent. He had the sudden urge to hold her close and burry his head in her neck, breathing in her sent. _What the hell? _he thought, and before he knew it Ivy had finished. She pulled back was getting up to rinse off the brushes, when she was grabbed by Hikaru and pulled down, the twins shared a look and nodded. "**Now it's your turn**", they grab brushes and some paint and began painting Ivy's face. She giggled at the feeling of the paint brush on her face, her laughter was contagious, and soon the twins found them selves laughing as well, as the continued to paint Ivy's face. When they were done Ivy looked in the mirror to see a purple butterfly on her left cheek painted by Kaoru and a humming bird on her right by Hikaru. To be honest they were really good, she took a picture of her face, and the paintings she did on the twins.

Ivy felt another wave of fatigue coming over her, and her fever started to come back. The twins looked at her with concern, Kaoru wordlessly got up and got a cool towel to place on Ivy's forehead, she thanked him, her eye lids getting heavier by the second. Felling herself drifting off, she leaned agents the closest thing she could find, which happened to be Hikaru's shoulder. He blushed deeply, staring down at her "hey" he says gently "you okay?" she nods. "Just sleepy" she mumbles nuzzling into his shoulder. For some reason Kaoru felt a little envious of his brother, he wanted to be the one that Ivy leaned on, but couldn't figure out why...

After a few minutes Ivy fell asleep leaning agents Hikaru, who was still blushing. For a while the twins just watched Ivy as she slept, they both yawned in unison, realizing that they were tired as well...

Meanwhile with Haruhi...

Tamaki followed Haruhi around like a lost puppy the whole time they were at the super market, with the rest of the host club doing their own thing close by. When Haruhi finished shopping she started to head back to the apartment with the rest of the host club following her, wanting to check up on Ivy. It was then the Tamaki realized that the twins were no longer present (took him long enough). "Hey, where are the twins?" he asked to nobody in particular "oh, they are already at the apartment with Ivy" Haruhi says, and Tamaki flips. "WHAT? ONE OF MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS ALONE WITH THOSE DEVILS?" he shouts and starts to run ahead Harhuhi sweat drops "Tamaki Senpai, your going the wrong way, my apartment is that way" she points in the opposite direction.

When they open the door to the apartment they find no one. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan" Honey calls out...no reply. Haruhi makes her way to the hallway where the bedroom are located, she opens Ivy's door with the rest of the host club following close behind.

All of them star at the scene before them...

Both twins shirtless on the floor sleeping with a sleeping Ivy sandwiched between them, their arms wrapped around her holding her close. (Don't forget Ivy is wearing Hikaru's shirt and sense it's so big you can't see she is wearing shorts under it). "WHAT HAVE THOSE DEVILS DONE TO MY DEAR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouts at the top of his lungs causing the twins to wake up, but Ivy only stirred. The twins see the position they are in and instantly blush, pushing them selves off the floor, carful not to disturb Ivy. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SEXUALLY ASSULTING IVY" Tamaki shouts, but is then shushed by the twins. "**Don't wake up Ivy**" they say quietly, Kaoru gently picks her up and places her on the bed before turning back to the host club. Mori was currently holding back Tamaki so he didn't strangle the twins, picking up their shirts, the twins make sure the paint on theirs arms are dry before putting them on. Their attention turns to Haruhi who hadn't said anything, hoping she knew that they didn't do anything to her sister. "We can explain_" Hikaru starts but is cut was cut off with Haruhi raising her hand, " let me guess," she says. "Human canvas" the twins nod, "alright" she says casually and walks out of the room, Tamaki following close behind giving her a lecture on her reaction. The rest of the host leave Ivy's room quietly, except for Hikaru and Kaoru, who stare at the sleeping girl. Their hearts racing at the very sight of her, their chests tightening, what was this feeling?...

Time skip...

The following Monday Ivy came to school in perfect health. As soon as she saw the twins she glomped them in a hug, they were shocked but hugged back... and they realized that their feeling in their chest was not going away any time soon...

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please review, it motivates me to write...I think I will do episode 8 next...I don't know... Anyways.. bye ...**


	8. Ivy's greatest fear

**Back with another chapter...This one is based off of episode 8 'the sun, the sea, and the Host club'**

**I am sorry for the wait but exams are coming up, not to mention the fact that I have three ISU's I should be working on but being the procrastinator I am, I am not working on them...Oh, well...**

**NOTE: EVERYTHING IN BOLD THE TWINS ARE SAYING TOGETHER**

**ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I was making my way though the halls, heading to no other then music room three. Opening the door I stopped midstride, my jaw on the floor, I was surrounded my swimsuit wearing mannequins. "What...the...hell?" I said in English.

Tamaki was yelling at the twins, just before hitting them with a baseball bat. I made my way over to the table where Haruhi was sitting, and the twins were hiding behind, in fear that Tamaki would hit them again. "**SO WE'RE NOT GOING TO THE BEACH?"** they said disappointedly, "who says we're not going?" Tamaki replies, Hikaru and Kaoru's faces light up, **"Really?"**

"So, you are all going to the beach" I say cutting in, everyone seeming to notice my presents now, "you're coming to" Hikaru says "after all you are practically a part of the Host club" Kaoru finishes. Kyoya snaps his fingers as though he just remembered something, "that reminds me" he says not looking up from his computer, "I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming a full fledged Host. You seem to draw in a fairly big number of new students, and many have asked if you were going to become a Host. Not to mention it would help your sister repay her debt." Everyone's eyes were on me wait to see my answer, I smile brightly "of course", I end up getting glomped by Tamaki, rubbing his cheek agents my own, this was getting to be something he did regularly with Haruhi and myself, it was also getting to be annoying.

Once he released me the twin came up to me smiling brightly, draping their arms over my shoulders "so now we need to figure out what type you are" Kaoru said leaning in close to my face causing a light blush to appear on my cheeks, which in turn made the twins smirk. "Well aren't you the cutest" Hikaru says his smirk turning into a smile.

After many pointless tests that Tamaki gave me, I was labeled 'the gentle type'.

...

The week went by pretty fast, being a host was fun after I got past the awkward part I just pretended my customers were my room mates and everything went smoothly.

Before I knew it, it was Friday the day we were set to go to the beach, and I was...excited to say the least...

**Hikaru POV**

We were going to the beach for the weekend, and everyone, even Kyoya seemed in better spirits then they usually did...but one more then Ivy.

She was practically bouncing off the walls like a hyper Honey, her usually small smile now stretched ear to ear. I found her new found energy adorable, while Haruhi was sweat dropping, "sorry about Ivy, she just really likes the beach, not to mention she has had 3 boxes of pokey this morning." she said rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, Ivy had recently found a new love for the treat and was now carrying them around constantly.

At the word pokey Ivy whipped out a box of chocolate pokey and began to nibble on it. An irk mark appeared on Haruhi's head as she watched her sister munch.

Soon the limo was packed and we all piled in...

We arrived at Kyoya's families private beach, Ivy not waiting for anyone, dashed ahead. Kaoru and I watched as she ran around on the sand before falling face first into it and began making sand angels, we couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was...but her bubble of happiness burst when she learned that the costumers were coming. She looked like a kid who just got told that there was no such thing as Santa.

...

When the guests arrived we were preoccupied with our typical brotherly love act. Kyoya had informed Ivy that non of her clients were coming because she had become a host less then a week ago and the number of rooms at the hotel the guests were staying at was full. She didn't seem to mind, I hadn't seen her in a while, until I started chasing after Kaoru, who was chasing after the volleyball I had intentionally served to far away so we would and up doing this. Then we heard shouts coming from the water, both of us looked to see, Ivy who was surfing a twenty foot wave.

She rode the wave smoothly before hopping off her board and pattling back out to catch another. We walked back to where our guests were, but to focused on the bubbly girl surfing to really pay attention to them.

Soon enough Kaoru and my clients went to the hotel, so we relaxed in some chairs and opened up a couple of bottles of water. Ivy came in from over an hour of surfing, gulping in air before collapsing on the beach in a dramatic fashion causing me and my brother to chuckle. Ivy began to crawl towards where we were sitting, " food...water...pokey" she said before pretending to pass out. (I stole that love from Garfield but replaced lasonia with pokey)

I tried to keep my eyes away from her wet suit, which hugged her in all the right places. Kaoru walked over and held out a bottle of water, which Ivy thanked him for, before chugging the hole thing. Letting out a content sigh she grabbed a seat next to Kaoru. For the next while we talked, until we heard Haruhi call out something about dinner. The three of us looked in her direction the see her and Honey carrying buckets filled to the brim with crab and other shell fish. Ivy got up and walked over to her.

Tamaki held out a crab to the girls with a really lame play on words that was cut short when a centipede appeared crawling on the crab, all the guests that still remand on the beach ran screaming. Ivy grabbed the bug of the crab and began to exam en in curiously, "pass it here" Haruhi said to her sister, who just that. Haruhi slapped the bug before throwing it over a rock.

The girls came back cheering about how brave the siblings were, while I had my mind turning on a new idea, I turning to my broth who was thinking the same thing and smirked. "Hey boss", we said getting his attention "we have I new game called 'who can guess the Fugioka's weakness game', so are you up to it?" Tamaki looked at us in disgust.

" That game sounds terrible" Tamaki said clearly not wanting to play, we figured he'd say that, " yeah, I guess your right besides they would only tell their fears to someone there were really close to" I said walking away with Kaoru.

In 3...2...1...

"What are the rules?" Tamaki shouted, we both smirked, turning to face him, "now that's more like it"...

" The deadline is sunset tomorrow, who ever finds out their weakness first wins"

"and I have the perfect prize for the lucky winner." Kyoya says holding up six photos, three in each hand. His left hand holds pictures of Haruhi when she was in middle school, and the right hand holds pictures of Ivy. One with her in a Lolita outfit, another with her painting something, and the last is of her sitting at a piano, eyes bright as she gazes down at the keys.

Kyoya moves the pictures and Tamaki, Kaoru and I follow them eagerly, "where did you get those pictures of my daughters!" Tamale demands as Kyoya sticks the pictures safely in his pocket, "I have my sources, let's leave it at that for now"...

...

Let the games begin!

**Ivy POV**

I could tell something was up with the boys but I didn't know what. Hikaru and Kaoru were insistent on taking us to this underwater cave, Haru-ru was hesitant but after I gave her puppy eyes she could do little to say no. Score one for me woohoo.

"This is it. the most haunted spot in all of Kaduizawa (I know I spelt the wrong so if one of you could tell me the correct spelling I will change it as soon as possible)They say that not even the locals come here." Kaoru said in a spooky voice...Something tells me that someone is going to jump out and scare the shit out of us...or at least attempt to.

"What's that over there?!" Kaoru shouted, pointing at a creepy looking shadow, the girl guests screamed at the top of their lungs causing me to cringe. Then something grabs my shoulder, out of pure instinct I grabbed the arm and throw in forward in front of me, flipping the owner of said over my shoulder. I looked down to see Hikaru with a face full of shock and pain, I knew they were up to something but I didn't intend to hurt them, and by the sound of how hard I flipped him, Hikaru would have a nice sized bruise in the morning.

"Hikaru, I am so, so sorry" I said getting down on my knees and wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck, apologizing over and over. The guests had calmed down and started to coo at us, that is when I realized our position and finally got off Hikaru, who was the couple shades shy of a tomato.

Helping him up I apologized again, Hikaru simply smiled and ruffled my hair, causing me to smile back. There was a choir of 'awes' from the guests but I did my best to ignore them.

FEAR OF THE SUPER NATURAL: FAIL

"Haru-chan, Ivy-chan come here" Haruhi and I looked across the beach to see a truck with Honey inside, waving enthusiastically at us.

"Is that thing safe to drive on the sand?" Haruhi asked, "THAT is what you questioning?" I asked.

Next thing I know we've joined Honey inside the truck and Kyoya's private police force shut the door.

"AHHH!I DON'T LIKE IT, IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE" Honey started screaming.

FEAR OF CONFIND SPACES: FAIL

This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Mori comes up to us with harpoon, and Haru-ru makes a play on words, while I beg Mori to let me hold it.

FEAR OF SHARP OBJECTS: FAIL

* * *

**Third person POV**

Meanwhile...

two unwelcomed visitors made their way to the private beach...

* * *

"Hi Haruhi, you should come up here the breeze feels great" one of the guests called out to him (her) "be careful" Haruhi called back generally concerned for the girls' safety.

* * *

**IVY POV**

I was standing at the shore line, where every time a wave rolled in it would just barely touch my toes.

Next thing I know I see two guests running down the beach looking rather frazzled "what's going on?" I ask "Harhi is in trouble, up on the cliff". My heart stops, I immediately switch gears "go find the others immediately and tell them what is going on" I say strictly and head off to the cliff.

I watch as to men who are clearly drunk, taunt Haru-ru "just leave them alone" Haruhi said trying to stay clam so the guests would too.

I hope the others come soon. The two only went closer to the guests "don't you have enough sense to know they want nothing to do with two drunk scum bags like yourselves?" I asked in a bored tone, but I was beyond pissed. "Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands" one said moving toward me, he came close enough that I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He made a move to touch me, but I beat him to the punch...literally. I delivered a punch, listening to the satisfying crack of his jaw dislocating. "Why you little bitch" he shouting, I saw over his shoulder, his companion throw Haruhi off the cliff and into the deep blue ocean below, I gasped freezing for a moment allowing the drunk in front of me to get the upper hand. I received a rather hard punch to me temple, he hauled me up by the back of my shirt, causing it to tare, and threw my roughly over the side of the cliff.

Falling down I hit the side of the cliff, and herd the all too familiar sound of bone breaking, I couldn't help by but let out a scream of agony. when I hit the water I was paralyzed, and felt myself sinking, but then I saw two silhouettes swimming toward me...Wow those are some big ass fish, I thought.

* * *

**Third POV**

The twins surfaced with Ivy in two only a couple minutes after Tamaki did with Haruhi, Tamaki was in the middle of lecturing her when the three came a shore. Sense one of the drunk had torn Ivy's shirt, it easily came off when she landed in the water, now she was left in nothing but a black bra covering her top half.

It left her scars out in the open, the twins stared at them in horror. (by the way Kaoru is carrying her)

"Wh-what.." Hikaru and Kaoru had no words, Ivy avoided eye contact, so she looked at her feet and noticed the her right ankle was swelling rapidly. She let out a groan of pain, Kyoya saw her foot an announced that a doctor would be arriving shortly. Ivy saw her sister, she was alright, _she was alright, _relief washed over her.

When she saw her beloved sister her mind flashed back to the car accident, where she screamed for what felt like hours at her mother disheveled body. Something inside of her snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" she shouted at Haruhi. Her sister flinched at her sister's tone "I understand that you wanted to help, but what the FUCK" tears started to run unchecked down her face, not caring that her top was half naked not caring that everyone was around.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TERRIFIED I WAS" Ivy shouted

...

This was it...Ivy's greatest fear

...

Losing her loved ones...

* * *

**Hope you liked it sorry for the wait, part two will be posted soon**


	9. Important AN

Sorry this is not an update, but I would like to let you know in advance that I will be gone from July 5 - 18, and wont be anywhere near a computer, but I will be writing the stories while I am away and will post them when I get back

Grim


End file.
